


[Stucky/盾冬］你的眼睛是我奔赴的方向

by isxn



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Cat Bucky Barnes, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Summary: 现代AU 邋遢潦倒画家X被收养的黑猫猫化梗／治愈向／卖卖萌／谈谈恋爱／Happily ever after 向





	[Stucky/盾冬］你的眼睛是我奔赴的方向

0.0

“我一直都在陪着你，直至时间的尽头。”

那双翠绿色的眼睛在黑暗里眨动着光芒，凝视着裹在被子里还不断地颤抖的那人，他伸出手撩开了耷拉在前额的金发，俯下身轻轻地吻在那人的额上。

“I promise you.”

“My Stevie.”

0.1

Steve有只猫，一身纯黑色，发亮而柔顺的毛，眼睛是翠绿色的，在夜晚里会亮起来。

它是在某个糟糕的阴雨天被Steve捡回来的，在他抱着第七次被画刊退回来的稿子，浑浑噩噩晃回家门口时，不经意地向下看到一只缩成毛绒团的猫咪伏在脚边，在听到Steve靠近的脚步声时，它仰起头，睁开了眼睛，直挺挺地望向他，他没由来地伸出手抚上猫咪的头，指尖传来温热的触感，它的耳朵动了动，措不及防地舔了他的手指。

看着看起来可怜兮兮的小家伙，Steve叹了口气，又看看怀里的画稿，不知道这个月还能不能交得上房租，门毯被猫咪蹭上了一滩水迹，它的还在望着他，粉色的鼻子一动一动的，它被淋得湿透了，看起来跟他差不多糟。

一人一猫就这样对望了不知道多长时间，终究他还是抱起了它，湿漉漉的毛沾湿了胸前单薄的衬衫，从裤袋里胡乱地翻出钥匙开门。

“以后，这里就属于你了，”Steve在被扔得乱七八糟的地上找到了一小块还算整洁的空间，放下了猫咪，“如果你想要离开的话，也随时可以，我不太喜欢宠物这个说法……我更倾向你是我的朋友，please feel free。”

他垂下头，对上那双眼睛，莫名地，Steve觉得它能听得懂他在说什么，猫咪晃了晃尾巴，趴在地板上，歪着头。

“就叫你Bucky，好吗，如果你喜欢这个名字的话，”他笑了起来，转过身走进卫生间拿了条干净的毛巾，裹住浑身湿漉漉的猫咪，“现在我先给你擦干。”

猫咪舒服得眯起了眼，Steve能感觉到它在毛巾下蹭来蹭去的，他仔仔细细地将它擦了一遍，终于在它第三次抖毛的时候没有再甩过水出来。

“好了，Bucky，我现在先忙了，”他去厨房里拿了个开口碗，从冰箱里倒了点牛奶，放在猫咪跟前，再重新抱起画稿，“只有牛奶了，将就一下好吗？”

Steve走进房间里，又回头看了眼猫咪，它恰巧抬头向他看去。

“喵～”

它伸出粉色的舌头把嘴边一圈奶白给舔舐干净，望着Steve轻轻地叫了一声。

——TBC——


End file.
